Shut Up, Honey
by JackValentine
Summary: Describes how it all started.


**TITLE: **Shut Up, Honey**  
>AUTHOR: <strong>JackValentine**  
>BETA: <strong>residentreject619**  
>PAIRING: <strong>The Miz/Alex Riley

**RATING: **NC-17**  
>GENRE: <strong>PWP**  
>SIZE: <strong>Mini**  
>WARNINGS: <strong>None**  
>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> This fic describes how it all started. It's about the time when NXT in which Alex took part has just started. PS. Inspired by the song Zeromancer – Feed You With A Kiss ^^

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

Miz, I'm sorry… It's such an awkward situation… I mean, we know each other for such a short time and we have to share a room… Sorry… - repeated Kevin for the hundredth time, while unpacking his clothes.

Mike sighed.

- Look, Kevin… I was offered a single room, but I refused. And, please, call me Mike!

Kevin froze. The word "surprised" was too weak to describe his impressions.

- Why? – he finally manages to say.

- I just… don't like living alone. Especially if I have a chance to live with someone I like, - Mike smiled, looking at his new friend.

The blonde suddenly felt like he was blushing and immediately lowered his head, feeling embarrassed.

- Mike… You know, I feel like I'm in a dream. I'm sharing a room with The Miz! With the best pro in WWE… - he smiled.

- Thank you, Kevin, but you don't have to be so flattering. – Miz let out a short laugh.

- No, for real! You are the only pro I've ever wanted.

Mike didn't know what to say. Usually when someone expressed his admiration, Mike didn't feel uncomfortable at all, but when it came to his rookie, all his habits and concepts were going to hell.

- Well… Ughm… Then you got lucky.

- Not really. It wasn't a… Pure luck.

Mike looked at Kevin in surprise. Kiley sighed and started telling his story…

POV Kevin

_When I was approved for NXT, I was leaving the booker's office quite late. I didn't feel like going back home, so I went to a bar._

_When I reached the bar-chair and sat down, I noticed a guy sitting, no, lying on the table top, next to me. He was obviously drunk to death. I wouldn't even look at him, if there wasn't something familiar about him. Suddenly, I recognized this guy! It was one of the WWE writers! _

_When I was ready to stand up and leave, he asked me to drink something with him. He recognized me, too. I tried to back down, but he said that if I __wouldn't__ drink with him, I'd be kicked out of WWE and that he'd take care of it. I obviously had no choice but to agree._

_After a couple of hours he could barely stand straight. Luckily, he didn't notice that __I was drinking practically nothing__. By that time I knew his whole life story and the reason why he had gotten so drunk. He told me that his wife had decided to divorce him._

_When I saw that it __was more than enough alcohol for him, I called a taxi, helped him to get home and brought him right to the door of his flat._

- _Hey, man, I'm in your debt, - he managed to say, - What do you want? Go ahead! – he gestured and almost fell on the floor._

- _I don't want anything, - I answered. And it was the truth; cause the only thing I wanted was to finally get home._

- _C'mon, maaan! Tell me, which pro do you want on NXT! Tell me! I won't leave you alone, dude…_

_I realized that it was easier to tell him what he asked for._

- _I want The Miz. Now, please, go home and let me go!_

_I almost forgot that day. But when all the NXT rookies went to meet their pros, this guy approached me and said:_

- _Hey, man, your pro is waiting for you in the hall._

_He winked. I still couldn't remember this guy, but when I went to the hall I saw… You! All the memories immediately popped up in my head!_

He finished his story, but didn't say everything.

"_And I fell in love with you at a first sight_", - Kevin thought.

Mike didn't know what to say. He was just standing frozen, with his mouth slightly open. He swallowed heavily.

- Kevin… If you want my opinion… You're a very talented wrestler and I'm happy to have you as a rookie. – he said with big pauses.

- Thank you, Mike, - Kiley answered with a little smile, - Umm… Well… I'll go take shower? – he asked.

Mike nodded and stood, watching his rookie's moving figure, feeling his heart pounding heavily.

"_Fuck. I'm sunk_".

Kevin walked into the bathroom and hit the wall with his fist.

"_Fuck! Why did I start it all… I bet now he thinks that I'm a crazy admirer of the gimmick. How fuckin' stupid!"_

The blonde took a deep breath and started undressing. When he was wearing only his boxers, he heard the sound of the door opening and saw Mike running in. It all happened in one moment. Mizanin bumped into his rookie and pressed his hot lips to the other man's. Mike wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, clinging to his almost naked body, like to a last hope. When Kevin recovered from the shock, he pressed his pro's torso closer and started greedily opening his mouth, sucking Mike's tensed tongue, surrendering to a crazy, passionate, wet kiss. Kevin was drowning in Mike, in his taste, in his aroma. When Miz was sure that the bigger man wasn't going to push him away, he let his hands slide lower on Kevin's body. Mike was touching him everywhere: stroking the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, scratching his back, violently kneading his fit butt, heatedly biting his lips to the point of blood, making Kiley let out soft groans right into his mouth. Kevin started unbuttoning Mike's jeans, when the smaller man suddenly pulled away and took two steps back. His rookie was looking at him with incomprehension in his eyes.

- Listen to me, and listen carefully, - he pointed a finger to Kevin's face, - **It. Never. Happened.**

Miz tried to walk away, but the bigger man caught him by his hand and toughly backed him to the wall by his shoulders.

- No, you listen to me! It **has just happened**! Your biggest problem, Mikey, is that you try to run away from the reality! You live a gimmick, and don't let your real self out! Admit that you want me! – he cried out desperately.

- Don't teach me how to live, boy! – Mike freed from Kiley's arms, ran out of the bathroom, and reached the 2-bed bedroom. He quickly undressed, throwing his clothes all over the room, crawled under the blanket and shut his eyes.

When Miz was almost asleep, he felt tender arms holding him affectionately from behind.

- What the hell?.. – He murmured half-asleep, instinctively pressing closer to the warm body beside him.

- What's wrong, honey?

- What? – Now Mike was wide awake. He turned to be face-to-face with Kevin, - What did you call me?

- Honey. Mike, let's think logically: half an hour ago we were kissing the hell out of each other in the bathroom. We've both wanted it since we met, you're in love with me, after all! I guess there's nothing wrong with me calling you "honey", but if you…

- Oh, shut the fuck up, Kiley! – interrupted Miz and shut Kevin's mouth with a furious kiss.

Suddenly Mike felt so easy and so right, like never before. He was melting in Kevin's embrace, enjoying the taste of his lips, the feeling of his soft skin and elastic muscles pressing close to his torso. For the first time in his life, Mike was completely relaxed and felt safe and protected.

Kevin tightened his embrace, turned the brunette over on his back and laid on top of him. The bigger man pulled Mike's boxers down and stoked his inner thigh, slightly touching his hole. At once Mizanin felt panic overtaking him. Mike realized that Kiley is stronger, and is capable of doing anything to him, because Mike felt so supple, that would let him. He quickly escaped the bigger man's embrace, pushed the blonde on his back and sat on top of him, moving the rookie's thighs apart.

- You're the one to spread your legs, baby boy, - he whispered.

Kevin looked into Mike's icy eyes, shining with desire and hidden fear, which were just an inch away from his. He surrendered. The young man once again realized that the guy sitting on top of him was the best thing that ever happened to him. Kevin wanted to be with him, to sleep with him, to wake up with him, to live with him, to die with him… everything… with him.

- Anything you want, Mikey… - he whispered softly, and placed a couple of soft kisses on Mike's chin, - Anything you want.

- Am I… Your first man? – Miz asked in a low voice, biting his lower lip.

- Course not, - Kevin grinned.

Mike impended to the bigger man's lips.

- A bad baby boy… - he whispered right into Kiley's mouth.

- You're not the first… but you're the last one, Mikey. – the bigger man whispered, breathing rarely and quietly, as if the handsome brunette on top of him could dissolve into molecules any second.

Mike cupped rookie's face with his both hands.

- Kevin… You won't disappear in the morning?

There was so much fear and pleading in his eyes… Kevin's heart cowered.

- Never… - he whispered, - only if you want me to.

Mike smiled, placed the tenderest kiss ever on the rookie's lips and lifted his hips. Miz slightly touched Kevin's lips with his fingertips, and Kevin started sucking on the smaller man's fingers. When they became completely wet, Mike started fingering the blonde.

- Ready, baby?

Kevin nodded and Mike carefully entered him. Kiley cried out loudly.

- Did I hurt you?

- N-no, Mikey, I like it this way… Go ahead…

Mike rested his hands against the headboard and started moving faster, sometimes stroking Kevin's head, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

- Mike… Mike, dear, touch me… - he managed to say between the moans.

Mike reached and started jerking off his lover's cock.

- Oooh Mike so close!..

Mike was lying in Kevin's embrace, feeling absolutely relaxed. When he almost fell asleep, he heard a soft voice calling.

- Mikey…

- Huh?

- I love you. – Kevin whispered with a cracking voice.

Everything turned over in Mike's heart. He felt… happy. He'd never been happier in his whole life.

- I know, Kev, - he said, settling his head on Kevin's shoulder and pressing closer to his wide chest, - Now shut up and let me sleep, or you'll be kicked out of my bed!..

…_Honey_.


End file.
